


How the Story Goes

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-15
Updated: 2002-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You asked me about last night. You want the full story? Then you're getting the prologue, and the exposition, and everything else."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Story Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Gabby Hope for the wonderful beta!

I feel old.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. "But, Billy, you're not even thirty-two yet!" Well, this is true. I never said that I _was_ old. But _you_ spend all your waking hours with boys five or twelve years younger, and we'll see how old _you_ start to feel.

Boys like you, Dom. You and Lij. I know, I know, you're grown men and all. Believe me, I know. But you've got to realize that you're young, and in love, and right now you're seeing the world through the rose-colored glasses that go along with all that. Just remember, you got lucky. Not everything works out so nicely.

I'm not trying to change the subject. You asked me about last night. What, exactly, happened last night. I could give you the five-second sound byte, if you'd like. It'd be easier for me.

No? Didn't think so. You want the full story? Then you're getting the prologue, and the exposition, and everything else. And I know Elijah's probably grilling Sean about it as we speak. Going to compare stories afterward? He'll tell you the same thing, maybe in a slightly different way.

But this is my version.

*

Remember back in November, when we visited all those bloody vineyards? You crashed at my place that night because I figured you were too plastered to drive home.

We started going through all the main characters in the film, trying to decide what kind of sex lives each might have.

"Aragorn," I said.

"Lotsa testosterone, but somewhat repressed," you suggested. "Too busy obsessing over that elf. Eternal love and all that. Faithful."

"Which elf, though?"

"Legolas, of course. Who else?"

I laughed. "What about Arwen?"

"Who, that silly bint?" You snorted. "Y'know how many times she's mentioned in The Book? Twice. Twice in eleven hundred fucking pages."

"All right, all right!" I threw up my hands. "Boromir."

Eventually, we ran out of characters and moved on to our fellow actors.

"Orli," you threw out.

We looked at each other for a moment, then chirped out, "Slut!" in unison.

"Sleeping his way to the top," I suggested.

"Overdoing it with everyone and everything," you added.

"But quite a nice fellow all the same," I amended, a little guiltily.

"Yeah, when his girlfriend pops by for a visit!"

The tinge of bitterness in your voice caught me by surprise. "Jealous of Orli?" I asked.

"No, of course not!" you replied, too quickly and too loudly. I'd almost forgotten that you'd drunk too much wine that day. "Why would I be jealous of him?"

I shrugged, thinking to get off the subject. "Elijah," I said, continuing the little game.

Your jaw dropped. "How'd you know?" you demanded. "I never...." Your voice trailed off when I started laughing. "Ah, fuck."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it," I said sweetly.

"Sod off!"

"How long've you had a thing for him?"

"I said, sod the fuck off!"

"Actually, you never mentioned I should sod 'the fuck' off, just that I should sod off."

You glared at me. "Act'lly, ye nev'r mentioned ah shood sahd th' fook ahff," you mimicked me, exaggerating every syllable.

"I don't say 'ye,'" I corrected, unperturbed. "It's you fucking Brits and Yanks who insist on saying 'yoo.'"

You didn't respond, but I saw you stifle back a grin. And don't you deny it now, Monaghan. I know what I saw.

"So," I said, more seriously. "How long _have_ you had a thing for Lij?"

"Too long," you muttered. "Can we go back to the game now?"

I shrugged. "All right. The sex life game. Elijah."

"He better not have one," you replied instantly.

"Right, but this is all theoretical anyway. If he were to have one, what would his relationship be like?"

"Perfect," you shot back.

Stop gloating, Sblomie. So you've been proven right. But you didn't know that then, and as I recall, you were rather glum about it at the time.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I don't think there's anything between him and Orli," I offered.

"Good," you mumbled. "Sean Astin."

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, he's very caring. Compassionate. If he fell in love, it would be serious. He'd be a gentle, tender lover. Loyal." I noticed that you were staring at me, and firmly clamped my mouth shut.

"I think you're confusing actor with character." Your voice sounded strange.

I shrugged. "In a way, he _is_ Sam."

"He's also married," you reminded me. I didn't know what to make of the look you were giving me.

"Oh, yeah," I said, then shut up again, not quite trusting myself to speak.

There was a long pause. "I think I'm getting tired of this game," you finally said, still eying me oddly.

"Yeah," I admitted, relieved. "Me too."

*

A few weeks later, we hobbits were all trapped in makeup at some ungodly hour. Not that that's unusual, or anything.

Lij was already disgustingly cheerful. "We're all shooting together today."

"Big surprise," you muttered, but you flashed him a grin anyway. You turned to me. "What scenes are we filming?"

"What're you looking at me for?" I demanded petulantly. I will never be a morning person. Plus, the makeup girl was adjusting my wig, and the spirit gum tugged uncomfortably at my scalp. "Y'know I can never figure out those blasted schedules."

"Bree," Lij piped up.

"Didn't we do that already?" I distinctly remembered standing in pouring rain for take after endless take, while cold water trickled unbearably into the Feet. And Lij and the door warden were the only ones with lines! I ought to start a organization for the Prevention of Cruelty to Backup Hobbits. You'd support that cause, wouldn't you?

Aye, I know, I'm digressing. Deal with it.

Sean looked up from his heavy book. "I think we're doing Prancing Pony scenes," he said quietly. His makeup person scolded him for the sudden movement, and set about regluing the prosthetic ear. Sean smiled sheepishly at us as we tried not to laugh.

Lij finally burst out with a giggle, ducking his head forward, which earned him his own round of scolding.

"Great," you said dolefully, once we'd all composed ourselves. "Prancing Pony. I barely remember what happens before the hobbits get there."

"Black Riders," Lij offered helpfully.

"Buckleberry Ferry," Sean chimed in.

"Rain," I added glumly. "Lots and lots of rain."

"Actually," Lij said, his blue eyes bright with intensity, "I've been wondering what happens between the ferry and Bree. I mean, do they just hop off and bam, they're at the front gate?"

"Not at all," you replied, apparently regaining your memory. "There's about two whole chapters there. We get into the Old Forest, then Pip and I are caught by a Willow, and then Tom Bombadil comes and saves us. Ooh, then there are the Barrow-Wights...."

First of all, you talk far too quickly when you're excited. Secondly, your words might as well have been Greek for all I understood what you were describing.

Sean laughed. "Hold on, Dom!" he said. "Billy and Lij haven't read the books, remember?" I smiled gratefully at him. He smiled back, and for a moment our eyes locked and held. Then my makeup girl started tugging at my wig again, and I looked away.

Stop laughing at me, Dom. It was a fucking weird moment, so I remember it. All right?

Sean cleared his throat self-consciously, and continued. "Besides, I think Peter and Fran decided to cut all that."

"Oh," you said. "Right."

Lij resigned himself to the dullness. "So, ferry-bam-Bree."

"Hey, we're allowed to pretend that other stuff happened," I put in. "I mean, we're the bloody hobbits, after all. If we agree on a story, and act our scenes accordingly, then who's to argue?"

"As long as it doesn't change things too much," Sean cautioned. "I mean, I don't think we could get away with sticking in everything Tolkien wrote there. Those two chapters in the book are pretty dramatic, they'd change our attitudes a little too noticeably."

"Fine," you said agreeably. "So, we're all on the ferry. I'm busy steering, but Pip and Sam are making sure Frodo's unharmed."

"Fortunately, he's fine, just a bit winded from all the running," Sean added.

"And scared shitless!" Lij declared.

"Right, so the river crossing doesn't take too long," I continued, "and we're bumping up against the opposite shore before we realize it."

"Sam almost falls in," you added, grinning.

Sean glared at you. "But I manfully -- er, hobbitfully -- regain my balance, and don't lose a single frying pan," he said with dignity.

You stuck your tongue out at him. He sniffed disdainfully. I rolled my eyes and resumed the story. "We scurry hobbitfully through the undergrowth, because Frodo's still afraid of the roads..."

"For good reason!" Lij defended his character. "But then I realize that it's not really in my nature to be so serious all the time -- well, not this early in the trilogy, anyway -- so we go off into the bushes for a shag!"

Lij said this very enthusiastically, and you and Sean chuckled. I eyed him suspiciously. "We who?"

It was a reasonable question. After all, Pippin had jumped Frodo in that cornfield, sort of. I wasn't entirely sure what our characters were getting up to while we weren't paying attention.

Lij smirked. "Why, Frodo and Merry, of course!" We all stared at him. Even the makeup people paused in their work to shoot him odd looks. "I mean, Frodo and Sam. Frodo and Sam. And Merry and Pippin. That's what I meant." He seemed to shrink under our combined gazes. If possible. "Fuck off!" he squeaked.

You were looking rather pinkish about the face, too.

Sean and I exchanged a look.

No, Dom, it was _not_ a lustful look. And you were hardly in a position to notice how long it lasted, so bugger off.

By the way, Sean has _very_ nice eyes.

*

"It's like watching a very intricate dance," Sean commented. His wife and Alexandra were back in the States, visiting Christine's parents, and we were taking advantage of their absence by having a hobbit sleepover at his house. You remember that, right? It was back in early February, I think.

I'd been concentrating on my beer. "What is?"

Sean gestured toward the living room, where you and Lij were watching the telly. "Them," he said. "Look at them. They're sitting next to each other on the couch, sometimes talking, but they always maintain about an inch of space between them. If one shifts, the other accommodates it. Always that inch of empty space."

"Must be killing 'em," I remarked. "They're both naturally demonstrative. But you'd think something would explode if they touched."

Sean watched you two thoughtfully. "Maybe something would."

"God, I hope so," I groaned. "It's been driving me crazy."

Sean smiled, then took another swig of his beer. I followed his example.

"So much for becoming our characters," I said. "I mean, you'd think it'd be you and Elijah, and me and Dominic."

"Jealous?" Sean teased me gently.

I pretended to consider it. "Well... Dom _is_ rather dashing, but he's not really my type."

Aye, Dommie, I said 'dashing.' It was supposed to be a joke. You're actually hideous. Now will you shut up and let me tell my fucking story?

"Right," Sean said -- and this might just be my overactive imagination, but I thought he looked relieved. He grinned. "But Merry and Pippin..."

"Shagging, definitely," I said immediately. "Dom and I have discussed this at length. Once we even pulled out his copy of The Book and worked out exactly where and when they would've fucked."

I didn't mention that we'd both been rather pissed at the time.

He raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Well," I said, leaning back in my chair, "my personal favorite is from The Two Towers. You know at Isengard, when Aragorn and Theoden and their entourage finally arrive, after the Ents have already taken it over?" Sean nodded. "Well, the first people they bump into are Merry and yours truly. Tolkien is ridiculously descriptive, as always, and kindly informs us that Pippin is spread out on the ground, apparently asleep, while Merry is lying there contentedly and smoking his pipe. So you've got one of us completely knackered, and the other relaxed and smoking." I snorted, as a grin began creeping slowly across Sean's face. "Now what does that suggest to you?"

"A pretty stereotypical post-sex scenario," Sean admitted. "Congratulations."

I gave him a sort of half-bow -- which must have looked odd, as I was still seated and clutching my beer bottle.

"We haven't filmed that scene yet, though," I added. "So it might not work out like that."

Sean nodded. There was a brief pause, and then -- "Lij and I haven't been quite as thorough in our research, but we've got the basics figured out."

I leaned forward, grinning leeringly. "So _are_ Sam and Frodo getting it on?"

"Nope."

"Aw, why not?" I demanded, doing my best impression of a wounded puppy.

He smiled. "See, there's this whole quest business, and then the ring kinda takes the fun out of the sex."

"Afterwards, then?"

He shook his head. "Rosie. Why did you think Frodo had to go off to the Grey Havens?"

"Pity. The same goes for you, I suppose?" I shouldn't have said that. I blame it entirely on the alcohol.

Fortunately, Sean didn't make an issue of it. Unfortunately, he seemed to understand exactly what I'd been implying -- which was odd, because I wasn't entirely sure myself. "Yeah," he said shortly.

We both quickly gulped at our beers.

I glanced over at the couch. "Hey." I nudged Sean softly. "Look."

You and Lij had both fallen asleep while we were talking. The carefully preserved inch of space had vanished. Lij was practically curled up against you, using your shoulder as a pillow, and your arm had wound itself around his waist. And yes, your head even rested gently on top of his. It made a sickeningly sweet picture.

"Cute," Sean commented.

"They're going to be fair embarrassed when they wake up," I predicted, and grinned. "Got a camera handy?"

Sean just looked at you two, shaking his head. "And I keep insisting to Lij that Dom fancies him," he mused.

"Yeah, while I try to convince Dom that Lij would hardly reject his advances," I added wryly. "But he won't hear it; claims that seeing as I rarely spend time alone with Lijah, I wouldn't know."

"I get the same thing from Lij." Sean twisted his face into a petulant-Lij impression. "'You never really talk to Dom alone, how would YOU know?'" He laughed, looking like himself again. "Like I need to talk to Dominic to figure out what he's feeling. Just look at them!"

I shrugged. "Well, this is easily solved. You talk to Dom, and I'll see about Lij. They can't deny that you always know what Lij is thinking, or that I can read Dom like a book."

"Funny," Sean remarked thoughtfully. "Everyone thinks that the hobbits all go together, but we really go in pairs."

"Right," I said. "And if those two ever get their act together, you'll be stuck with me by default."

"I wouldn't mind that," he said. He was smiling, but his eyes were serious.

And I wouldn't mind, either.

*

A few days passed before I could corner Lij. He and Sean were already halfway through lunch when we got our break from shooting.

You were fiddling with your ear. "Fuck," you said. "I think the prosthetic's coming loose. The makeup people are going to kill me."

"Better get it fixed," Sean said unexpectedly, standing. "C'mon, I'll go with you, I think I left my book in the makeup trailer anyway." He half-dragged you out of the lunch tent.

Lij stared after Sean, frowning slightly. "But he always leaves his book in the trailer."

I grabbed a sandwich and plopped down in the chair Sean had vacated. "Maybe he wanted to talk to Dom," I suggested. Maybe. Right.

"I guess." He still sounded confused, but shrugged it off. "What were you guys filming?"

"Fireworks. Y'know, I'm getting sick of that blue screen." I took a large bite of sandwich, and spoke through it. "But Ian's got some great stories."

Lij grinned impishly. "Try swallowing first," he suggested.

I was tempted to stick my tongue out at him, or do something equally juvenile, but I resisted. Barely. "Thanks for the tip, Mum."

"Anytime."

There was silence for a few moments. I was busy chewing and swallowing my sandwich. Lij picked at his food absently. Finally, he gave me a small smile and stood, as though he were leaving.

"Wait," I said hastily. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

He allowed it good-naturedly, but confusion glinted in his eyes.

I chose my words carefully. "What's going on between you and Dom?"

Lij's usual cheerfulness faded. His eyes darkened. "Nothing." He gave me a searching look. "Why? Sean's been asking me that a lot lately, too."

"Maybe that's because we've both been seeing the same thing."

"There's nothing to see," Lij said flatly. He inspected his fingernails. I winced when he began gnawing on one -- the poor things were short enough already.

I batted his hand away from his mouth. "You sure about that?"

He glared at me. "Yeah." A pause, and then -- "Dom had a girlfriend back in England, you know."

"Aye, he told me that once. What difference does it make?"

Lij exhaled sharply. "That's like asking you if it would make a difference if Sean wasn't married."

"What?"

He smirked. "Maybe the thing going on with me and Dom is actually a big plot to leave you and Sean alone together."

Well, I had to give him credit for trying.

"Yeah, right." I sighed, shaking my head. "Anyway, current marriage isn't the same as past girlfriend. Dom's single."

"Dom's straight."

"Dom's as much of a poof as you or I." Sorry, Dommie.

Lij smiled, albeit a tad bitterly. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you want it to," I replied. "Didn't you have a girlfriend or two back in L.A.?"

He laughed shortly. "You could call them that."

I eyed him curiously. "And what would you call them?"

Lij shrugged. "I don't know. I was never comfortable around them." He smiled wryly. "I blame it on my mom. The first time I kissed a girl, she was there. I made out with Christina Ricci in an empty swimming pool, and she was watching. The joy of being a Hollywood brat," he added sarcastically. "Nothing's private. So when I started fooling around with girls off-screen, it was awkward -- I always half expected her to be there, watching us." He stared at the table, and smiled slowly. "But she never saw me with a guy. The stuff I did with guys was mine. It was private. So I just felt more comfortable with them."

"Oh," I said eventually, when I realized he was finished.

He looked up at me, blue eyes flashing. "So that's my excuse for past girls. What's Dom's?"

"Why does he need one?" I asked quietly. "I'm his best mate, Lijah. Trust me."

Lij stood abruptly. "I have to get back to filming," he said. "See you later, Billy." He turned and walked away.

"I asked him about his girlfriend a few days ago," I called after him. "He couldn't remember her name." Well, it took you a good five minutes before you could think of it, anyway.

"That's nice," Lij replied, pushing the lunch tent's flap open. "How long will it take him to forget mine?"

He was gone before I could reply.

Kindly stop glaring at me, Dom. I did my best, didn't I? It's not my fault that your boyfriend is one stubborn wanker.

And it doesn't matter anyway, because Sean obviously had better luck with you.

*

Three or four nights later, after filming, we all went back to my place for a few drinks. Huh. That was last night. I've finally gotten up to last night.

You and Lij were basically all over each other. Come to think of it, you've been all over each other ever since Sean had his successful talk with you. It's fucking sickening sometimes, y'know? I'm surprised you manage to survive apart from each other during filming. Thank God Pippin and Merry were split up today -- I don't know how much moony Sblomie I can take.

'Course, it's partly my fault. But I can blame it on Sean, can't I?

Right. Moving smartly along. So you and Lij couldn't take your eyes (or hands) off each other, and Sean and I were politely ignoring you. We sipped our beers and made pleasant small talk, while you and Lij were snogging a few feet away. Eventually you lovebirds got to the point where having an audience would be a serious impediment, and you excused yourselves hastily, giggling and whispering like teenaged girls.

Sean and I sat silently. We listened to your car ease onto the road smoothly, then fade away into the night. Whose house did you go to? Oh, never mind, I probably don't want to know.

"So," I said.

Sean smiled. "So. It worked."

"Aye," I replied ruefully. "No thanks to me. How'd you manage it?"

"I just told him that Lij fancied him, and he'd better do something about it."

"Huh." I shook my head in disbelief. "He believed you? Just like that?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, basically."

"Well, Elijah certainly didn't believe a word I said."

Sean snorted. "That's Lij," he remarked fondly. His face darkened slightly. "I filmed some of my scenes without him today."

"Are you real?" I exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that all four hobbits were shooting separately today?"

"It felt pretty weird," Sean admitted.

"It's an omen," I said morosely. "We're all being split up. It's the beginning of the end."

He laughed. "I don't know that it's particularly ominous. Just weird. I haven't ever spent an entire day filming without Lijah before."

I took a melancholy swig of beer. "You've only got a couple of scenes without him," I muttered. "Dom and I get separated for real in another couple of weeks."

"Don't think about it," Sean advised. He smiled again. God, I love his smile. It's just so... friendly. Warm. Pleasant. That's what Sean is, he's pleasant. Pleasant all over, inside and out.

And pleasantly married. No, Dom, I didn't forget that.

"All right," I said quickly. "So, how d'you think Lij and Dom finally got together? It must have been pretty soon after Lij left the food tent."

Sean nodded. "Yeah, it didn't take me long to convince him, and he made a beeline back there after the makeup girl redid his prosthetic."

"Right," I said, thinking hard. "And Dom's fair direct when he makes up his mind about something, so he wouldn't be subtle."

"Lij was still bitter from defending his misguided views to you," Sean added, his eyes gleaming.

I leaned forward, getting into it. "So Dom probably catches Lij coming out of the tent, grabs his arm." I twisted my face into your standard set jaw and intense expression. "'Lij, I need to talk to you,'" I said, doing my best -- well, my best you-impression.

How an overgrown teddy bear like Sean can transform himself into young, bitter Elijah is beyond me. We're all actors, I guess. "'What do you want?'" He captured Lij's light-pitched, petulant tones perfectly.

"'Look, I was talking to Sean, and--'"

"'What the fuck did he tell you? Shit, I knew I should never have trusted him...'"

We were on a roll. It was like acting the part in a play -- or in a movie. Putting ourselves into the characters seemed natural, easy, because we were playing our best friends. You and Lij. And stop laughing. I know we probably got it all wrong and I don't care.

"'No, no,'" I continued in my Dom-voice. "'It's all right, really.'"

Sean even managed to look like Lij at that point, which is amazing when you think about it. I mean, they don't look even remotely similar. "'Look, I'm sorry, he wasn't supposed to tell you--'"

"'No, I'm glad he did--'"

"'You are? Why?'"

I leaned in, dropping my voice much lower than usual. "'Why do you think?'"

Sean was still Lij, defenses dropping away. "'You don't... you -- you had a girlfriend, you...'"

"'I don't care about her anymore, I only care about you.'" All right, I might have overdone it a bit. What can I say, I've been watching Liv and Viggo's scenes during my breaks, the schmoop was getting to me.

And abruptly, Sean snapped back to being Sean. "And they probably kissed at that point," he said quietly.

I felt my face grow hot, and pulled away. "Yeah, probably." He smiled at me, and the wave of embarrassment passed. "You know," I said cautiously, after a minute or so of silent beer-drinking, "Lij mentioned you -- something about you. He wasn't exactly specific..." Well, not _exactly_ specific, anyway. "...but he implied that maybe..."

"Yeah," Sean said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Dom implied something about you, too."

I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes trained on his. "I was thinking that maybe, well..."

"That maybe we could write our own story," he finished. He pushed his beer away, and regarded me seriously.

I guess I already knew it was hopeless, but I couldn't stop myself from trying.

I smiled wryly. "So," I said, standing. "Shall we continue with the shy flirting stage, or just skip right ahead to the shagging each other senseless bit?"

Sean got up too, and his smile was just as humorless. "I have an idea," he said quietly. "Let's pass over that, and get to the part where I remember that I'm married."

"And we both feel guilty," I added.

"And I get dressed quietly."

"While I watch from the bed."

"Then I gather my stuff, and mumble my apologies."

I slipped my hand into his. He accepted it wordlessly. "And then I can't help myself," I continued. "So I run up to you, and throw my arms around you." A pause. "Except less girlishly than I made that sound," I amended hastily.

"Right," he said, and his warm brown eyes sparkled. "So I put my arms around you, like this." He demonstrates. We're about the same height, but he's still bigger than me -- thank you, Peter Jackson -- and he managed to completely envelop me in his bear hug.

"And I give you one last kiss, for goodbye," I whispered.

"Yeah, let's skip right to that," Sean murmured huskily. He released me, or I released him, just long enough for our eyes to meet. And then his mouth was on mine.

And Dom, there weren't any sparks. No sparks, and no hallelujah chorus in the background. It was slow, and sweet, and comfortable. Like we'd done it a thousand times before, like old lovers, except it was our first kiss.

I pulled away eventually. "And then you smile sadly at me..."

"Sadly?"

"Well, if you're just leaving me after supposed sex and then a kiss like that, it had bloody well better be sadly!"

Sean chuckled at that, then smiled. And I wasn't sure whether he was acting or genuine, but that was certainly my definition of a sad smile.

"Right." he said quietly, then added, "You know, you're smiling kind of sadly, yourself."

"What d'you know," I murmured. "So, we smile at each other sadly, as established, and then you turn and go back to your wife, closing the door silently behind you."

"What?" He was trying to sound indignant, but it wasn't really working. "No goodbye?"

"That kiss was supposed to've been the goodbye, you silly git."

"All right, if you say so. If that's how the story goes."

"It is," I whispered. So he gave me one last, lingering look, then turned and went to the door. He opened it, then paused, and for a moment I was terrified that he might turn around again. Because if he did, I wouldn't have been able to help myself. I'd have ran up to him and kissed him again and again until we actually enacted that whole bloody scenario, and we couldn't do that. It just wouldn't be right.

And he knew it too. Another moment, and then he was gone, and the door closed silently behind him.

*

In Feet this morning, you and Lij were driving the makeup people nuts. You were standing next to each other, having the prosthetics applied, and you kept trying to poke each other in naughty places.

The latest stream of curses and giggles (I believe you were the victim this time) prompted Sean to look up from his book. He glanced at me, and I rolled my eyes, expressing my exasperation with the antics of lovesick boys. He smiled, and went back to his reading.

And that's all. We don't talk about last night, never mention the forbidden kiss or how close we came to doing far more. All right, so maybe I fancy him, and maybe the feeling is mutual to some extent, but it's never to be discussed.

You wish you'd gone for the five-second sound byte, don't you? I'll give it to you. Nothing happened last night, Dommie, and nothing will ever come of it. Now we'll just go on with our lives, get past this hopeless never-was and move on.

All right? So Dom, please don't ask me again about Sean. Don't try to convince me to work it out, because I did work it out.

Because that's how our story goes.


End file.
